Alternative
by satine01
Summary: Harry n'a grandi ni dans le monde de moldus, ni celui de sorciers et tous le pensent mort. Il revient cependant des années plus tard pour leur aider à lutter contre Voldemort. Slash HPSS.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Alternative

**Auteur(s):** Artemis Luna Diana (pour ce qui est **_en gras, italique et entre #_**), et moi pour le reste.

**Traductrice:**Satine01

**Disclamer:** Rien à part la traduction des paragraphes en gras et la suite ne m'appartient.

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** HP/SS

**Spoileur:** Il y a pas vraiment (a part l'histoire HP en elle même), en fait on pioche des événements de différents tomes...

**Remarques:** J'ai récupéré un début de fic possible sur le site de Artemis Luna Diana. Elle l'a mis dans le dossiers de fics possibles, mais qu'elle n'allait pas continuer...

je sais que j'ai d'autres fics en cour, mais je met celle là car en fait je l'avais déjà bien avancé anvans de perdre des fichiers sur l'ordi: cette fois ci je n'attends pas la prochaine fois...

_**#C'est une fic possible dans laquelle Harry n'a grandi ni dans le monde de moldus, ni celui de sorciers et tous le pensaient mort. Le premier paragraphe de l'épisode peut ne pas être le paragraphe d'ouverture de la fic, c'est juste le moment où j'ai commencé à écrire, cela fait une entrée en matière un peu abrupte. C'est un HP/SS. Artemis Luna Diana #**_

**ATTENTION! CECI EST UN SLASH, SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

Chapitre 1 

Il fut attiré dans le quartier. Il était en ville depuis peu, mais il avait trouvé son chemin les yeux fermées. Juste en suivant cette impression bizarre. Il se posa sous la forme de son animal préféré sur un arbre en face d'une des maisons trop semblables de la rue Privit Drive. Il observa avec ses yeux noirs un chat assis sur un muret en dessous de l'arbre. un chat? ... non ... peut être pas un simple chat.

Un chat qui dégageait une telle puissance magique ...il ne fallait pas rêver.

Puis il sentit l'approche d'une autre source de magie. Une source encore plus forte que la précédente. Une source qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Malgré la nuit tombée et la disparition subite des lumières de la rue, il pouvait voir grâce à ses yeux de corbeau une silhouette approcher du chat.

"- c'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall," dit le nouveau venu.

Oh, c'est vrai, la femme chat de l'école de la magie.

Puis la femme reprit son apparence normale. Elle engagea une conversation avec le vieil homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

Quelques informations découlèrent des paroles des deux sorciers. Presque rien de neuf.

La mort d'un mage noir, l'idiotie des autres sorciers... mais quand même la mort de Voldemort restait le sujet favori.

"- ... j'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore?"

oh, Albus Dumbledore! C'est vrai, ... le mage le plus puissant depuis des siècles. Il aurait du s'en douter... Bah, ... il se faisait vieux.

Et la conversation continuait... les deux sorciers n'avaient pas remarqué encore sa présence... tant pis pour eux, mais tant mieux pour lui...

"- ...Mais comment cet enfant va-t-il arriver jusqu'ici, Dumbledore?"

"- C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener."

ah, Hagrid. Le fils d'une _grande_ amie.

Et puis il sentit une autre puissance magique approcher. Une, qu'il identifia comme celle qui état en partie responsable du pic de magie d'hier soir.

Il vit Hagrid tendre un paquet à Dumbledore. Qui déposa le paquet sur le pas de la porte du numéro 4. Il comprit ensuite que c'était le nourrisson dont parlait Dumbledore un peu plus tôt.

_'Ils vont le laisser chez des moldus?' _pensa-t-il indigné. _'Chez ces gens qui ne pourrons pas lui aider à contrôler le flux magique, cette magie vitale qu'il perd!'_

mais il se dit qu'il devait attendre un peu, pour voir s'il n'avaient pas raison. Il se promit de venir récupérer le garçon quelques jours plus tard, si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas.

Il attendit que les trois sorciers partent avant de s'envoler lui même. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'enfant. Il sentit quelque chose lui serrer la poitrine. Oui, il était temps de trouver quelqu'un de confiance. Il ne pouvait attendre plus, sa fin approchait. Et cette personne, il venait de la trouver.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Seize ans plus tard

_**"- Tu m'as une fois demandé pourquoi je vivais dans le secret. J'étais caché du monde. Je ne voulais pas de problèmes qu'on pouvait m'amener. j'avais une mission. Je ne pouvais être distrait. J'ai perdu celle que j'aimais à cause d'un sortilège. Une sorcière plongée dans la magie noire l'a jeté. Tant que je vivais, elle, ma bien aimée, devait vivre prise dans un piège, vivre isolée de tous. Je pensais pouvoir trouver le contre sort. Je pensais pouvoir trouver comment la libérer pour que nous vivions de nouveau ensemble. J'ai passé des siècles à chercher. Il n'y a pas de manière à s'en sortir. Je dois mourir pour qu'elle soit libérée. Je choisis un héritier ... toi... à qui transmettre mon pouvoir et mes connaissances pour faire le bien que j'aurais du faire. Je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais. Maintenant tout ce qui reste, est de te transmettre mes pouvoirs. Apres cela je m'en irais pour toujours."**_

_**Le garçon restait silencieux. L'homme ne leva pas les yeux.**_

_**"- Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Harry Potter."**_

_**"- Dites la," dit Harry d'une voix enrouée, à travers ses larmes.**_

_**"- Peux tu aller la voir? Lui dire ce qui s'est passé? Lui dire que je suis désolé, que je n'ai jamais arrêté l'aimer et qu'elle me manquait." **_

_**"- Je jure sur mon honneur que je ferais ce que vous me demandez," répondit Harry.**_

_**"- Merci," fit l'homme et sourit. "Je me sens étrange. C'est la fin... pour moi ... de toute manière. Je suppose que je ne m'attendais pas que cela soit si libérateur." Il redevint sérieux. "Du plus profond de mon âme, merci."**_

_**Harry regardait le plus grand mage que le monde ai porté disparaître sous ses yeux.**_

_**"- Protège ceux que tu aimes, mon héritier, mais plus que cela, protège la personne que tu aimes."**_

**_"- Je le ferais," chuchota Harry tandis que les derniers grains du sorcier disparaissaient. Il pouvait sentir les pouvoirs de son professeur se mêler aux siens. Quand son corps eut fini de les accepter, il observa les alentours. Il était seul dans le nulle part, le vide. Son professeur est parti pour toujours. Il était temps de s'en aller. Il l'avait promis. Il ouvrit les yeux et transplana._**

**_Quand il apparut à côté d'une grotte il était en larmes. Il commença à s'y approcher, mais s'arrêta quand il vit une femme en sortir. Elle était vieille avec de longs cheveux blancs et même en sachant qu'elle était Moldue, elle pouvait passer facilement pour une sorcière._**

_**"- Merlin?" appela-t-elle.**_

_**Elle stoppa en le voyant. Elle fixa les traits de larmes sur son visage. Et elle sut. Elle tomba à genoux. Il y a quelques instant elle semblait tellement forte, mais en ce moment elle était plus que faible. Harry se jeta à ses côtés et elle s'accrocha à lui dans sa douleur. Ses larmes tombaient et mouillaient la tunique de Harry.**_

_**Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté ainsi à consoler l'amante de Merlin, mais au bout d'un moment elle commença à se calmer.**_

_**"- Désolé," s'excusa-t-elle.**_

_**"- Ce n'est rien," la calma-t-il. "Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser."**_

_**"- Ce fou vieux et stupide," soupira-t-elle. "Je l'ai attendu une éternité." Elle leva son regard vers Harry. "Quel est ton nom jeune homme?"**_

_**"- Harry Potter."**_

_**"- Je suis sure qu'il t'a donné tous ses connaissances et son pouvoir, n'est ce pas? Il ne voulais pas qu'ils se perdent."**_

_**"- Non, il ne le voulait pas."**_

_**"- Alors ce soir tu recevra deux cadeaux. Car j'en ferais de même."**_

_**"- Quoi?" fit Harry, stupéfait. "Mais vous êtes une Moldue."**_

_**"- Personne ne vit aussi longtemps que j'ai vécu sans changer, jeune Harry. Accepteras-tu de devenir nom héritier?"**_

_**Harry la regarda tristement son visage ravagé par la douleur.**_

_**"- J'accepte."**_

_**"- Merci," fit-elle en se levant avec l'aide de Harry. "Allons à l'intérieur. cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps."**_

_**Harry acquiesça et la suivit dans la grotte. Elle sourit légèrement et l'amena jusqu'à un sofa.**_

_**"- Couches toi," lui dit-elle.**_

_**Harry fit comme on lui disait les yeux ne quittant son visage.**_

_**"- Fermes les yeux."**_

_**Dès que ses paupières furent closes il fut plongé dans le vide. Il n'y avait ni couleurs, ni formes, seulement l'espace. il y était déjà avant, mais cette fois ci elle était avec lui à la place de Merlin. Il pouvait sentir ses connaissances se transférer à lui et il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle l'arrêta.**_

_**"- Merci Harry," dit-elle en commençant à disparaître, ses pouvoirs glissant en lui. "Merci d'avoir été avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Je sais qu'il était heureux d'instruire quelqu'un comme toi."**_

_**"- J'en était aussi heureux," murmura-t-il tandis que de nouvelles larmes commençaient à tomber.**_

_**"- Ne pleure pas, Harry. Je vais le rejoindre. Je vais être avec lui pour toujours."**_

**_Elle eut un sourire, le premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. Elle était magnifique. Harry eut un sanglot tandis que la dernière partie de son corps disparaissait. Il pouvait sentir les nouveau pouvoirs se mêler aux siens. Elle avait été plus puissante qu'il l'avait cru au début. Le piège centenaire l'a changé malgré ses débuts Moldus._**

_**Il ouvrit les yeux. Le deuil devrait attendre, un travail l'attendait. il se leva et disparut.**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**le directeur Albus Dumbledore était en train de boire du thé dans son bureau quand il sentit l'impossible se produire. Les protections de Hogwarts ont été pénétrés. La tasse de thé n'eut pas le temps toucher le sol qu'il était déjà hors du bureau. Il appela les autres membres du personnel qui restaient là l'été tandis qu'il courait vers le point de fracture des protections. Transplaner à Hogwarts était impossible, ou plutôt c'était en théorie impossible. Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêché d'avoir peur. Voldemort attaquait.**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**Harry Potter se tenait debout devant le château. Il était surpris par les protections autour de l'école. elles étaient vieilles, mais pas très bien construites. Normalement la vieille magie était très bonne. Il pouvait passer des siècles avant que l'on ne la considère usée. Les protections autour de l'école pouvait empêché les enfants de disparaître, les personnes les plus faibles magiquement aussi, mais il était très simple pour lui de les contourner. Il supposait que les protections étaient là pour empêché les élèves de se faire du mal. Il haussa les épaules. Il demandera au directeur s'il pouvait les renforcer.**_

_**Le vent dérangea ses mèches de cheveux, les lui envoyant dans les yeux et il soupira, les remettant à leur place avec sa main droite. Ses cheveux étaient longs de nouveau; il devait les couper bientôt. Merlin avait toujours porté ses cheveux longs et au bout d'un certain temps Harry l'avait imité. Et pas longtemps après il réalisa qu'il les détestait ainsi. Il les aimait courts, de telle manière qu'ils ne lui dérangeaient pas, ni le distrayaient. Il n'avait tout simplement pas de patience pour s'en occuper. Mais il était tenté de garder des mèches, juste comme ça.**_

_**Ses robes étaient blanches avec des doublures et les contours argentés. Malgré le fait que quand il travaillait elles avaient plus tendance à se salit, sauf s'il n'oubliait pas de leur jeter un sort anti sallissement, il les préférait. Les robes favorites de Merlin étaient les bleues. Toute tonalité du bleue. Harry sentit quelque chose lui serrer la poitrine, et il le repoussa.**_

_**"- Tout en son temps," chuchota-t-il. "Tout en son temps."**_

_**Sa voix était grave et forte, ses mots bien articulés. On ne vivait pas toute sa vie en compagnie du sorcier le plus méticuleux du monde sans prendre certaines de ces habitudes.**_

_**'Si tu utilise encore au moins une apostrophe dans tes phrases, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne puisse plus jamais parler!'**_

**_L'exaspération de Merlin revint en un souvenir lointain à Harry et il sourit. Son sourire se transmit dans ses yeux et ils brillèrent avec l'amusement. il n'a jamais été impressionné par son professeur, pas vraiment. Les insultes qui remplissaient l'air de leur maison en témoignaient._**

_**'Tu n'est qu'un vieux pince sans rire pompeux!'**_

_**'C'est Monsieur Pince sans rire pour toi! Espèce de stupide idiot! Tu ne pourra trouver un chaudron même s'il pourrait te sauver la vie!'**_

_**Merlin n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, il était trop sarcastique pour être considérer comme tel, mais Harry l'aimait et le respectait. Il était l'un des seuls humains qu'il ait connu. Harry bougea impatiemment. **_

_**'Vraiment,' pensa-t-il. 'Je pensais qu'il faisaient attention à ceux qui apparaissaient ici. Serais-je obligé d'aller les chercher moi même?'**_

_**Harry eut un sourire approbatif quand les portes du château s'ouvrirent brusquement. Mais il leva un sourcil en voyant six sorciers en émerger, les baguettes levées comme pour une bataille.**_

_**'Que c'est intéressant.'**_

_**Les six regardèrent autour d'eux, confus, et Harry faillit en rire. Ils le fixèrent, toujours sur leurs gardes.**_

_**"- Qu'est ce que vous attendiez, le Père Noël?" demande-t-il poliment.**_

_**Une des hommes grogna, essayant de ne pas rire, et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, les yeux brillant. **_

**_Le plus vieux sorcier avança. Harry pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas seulement le plus vieux, mais aussi le plus puissant, et sans doute leur leader ... ce qui voulait dire Albus Dumbledore, le directeur._**

_**"- Albus Dumbledore?" demanda-t-il avant que l'homme ne puisse parler.**_

_**"- Oui," répondit celui-ci. "Puis je vous demander votre nom?"**_

_**Harry eut un léger sourire.**_

_**"- Vous pouvez."**_

_**Il eut une pause. Ils s'attendaient sans doute qu'il leur donne son nom.**_

_**"- Et vous êtes?" le pressa l'une des sorcières.**_

_**"- Harry Potter. Et vous, madame?"**_

_**Harry fronça les sourcils quand quatre des six sorciers s'évanouirent. seul le directeur et l'homme qui avait grogné restèrent éveillés.**_

_**"- Très intéressant. Je ne me souvient pas avoir eu une telle réaction avant. Fascinant," fit Harry regardant sur une des personnes évanouies. "Ils ont vraiment perdu connaissance."**_

_**Harry leva son regard.**_

_**"- Si je peux, qui êtes vous?"**_

_**"- Severus Snape," répondit l'homme plus du tout amusé.**_

_**"- Ah, le Maître de Potions. J'aurais du le savoir."**_

_**Harry se redressa et regarda Dumbledore.**_

_**"- Je m'excuse de venir ainsi sans invitation, mais je pensais que c'était le bon moment. Je ne pense pas avoir été en contact avec le monde de sorcellerie assez, alors si vous pourriez me dire des évènements importants qui se sont passés."**_

**_"- D'où vous venez?" demanda Dumbledore._**

_**"- de derrière les montagnes ... à travers la forêt ... la maison de Grand Ma'. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de nourriture déjà préparée. J'ai une faim de loup."**_

_**Harry marcha à côté des deux sorciers stupéfait, passant pardessus les quatres évanouis, et rentra dans le château.**_

**_"- par enfer, qu'est ce que ça veux dire?" demanda Snape s'adressant à Dumbledore. "Il est pire que vous!"_**

**_il contourna les corps de Madame Pomfresh, Professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout._**

_**"- Et comment savoir qu'il est vraiment Harry Potter? Et il vient juste d'entrer dans le château tandis qu'on le regarde faire stupidement!"**_

_**Snape suivit le jeune homme dans l'école.**_

_**Dumbledore attendit le temps de réveiller son personnel inconscient avant de suivre Snape et le prétendu Harry Potter.**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**ils le trouvèrent dans les cuisines remplies des elfes de maison tandis qu'ils faisaient quelque chose à manger.**_

_**"- Voulez vous un fruit en attendant, Maître Harry?"**_

**_"- Non merci," répondit Harry avec un sourire patient. Cette question lui avait déjà été posée par six elfes de maison différents._**

_**"- Qui êtes vous vraiment?" demande Snape brusquement. "Et comment saviez vous vous retrouver dans le château? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici avant."**_

_**Harry sourit, amusé.**_

_**"- Je ne suis jamais venu ici avant, ce pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais vu ici avant. Et j'ai déjà dit qui j'étais. le nom qui me fut donné à ma naissance est Harry Potter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous en faites un tas de problèmes."**_

**_"- Harry Potter a disparut deux jours après que l'on l'ait confié à sa famille de Moldus. Il n'a jamais réapparut. Il n'a jamais été localisé et même les hiboux n'ont pu le trouver, ce qui veux dire qu'il est mort. S'il est mort, vous ne pouvez pas être lui," fit l'une des sorcières qui était inconsciente._**

_**"- Mort?" demande Harry véritablement surpris. "pourquoi personne ne me l'ait dit? C'était toujours 'va étudier' ou 'ne t'en fait pas pour le moment' ou 'je te le dirais quand le temps sera venu'. Je n'aurais pas été contre le savoir. Je n'avais aucune idée de devoir expliquer ma supposée mort," soupira Harry. "Que c'est ennuyant." **_

_**Il n'était plus amusé.**_

_**"- Supposons que vous êtes Harry Potter," commença Dumbledore.**_

_**"- Je le suis," l'interrompit Harry.**_

_**Dumbledore l'ignora.**_

_**"- Où étiez vous toutes ses années?"**_

_**Harry attendit qu'un elfe de maison finisse d'installer son plateau avant de répondre.**_

_**"- J'étais en train d'étudier."**_

_**"- Avec qui? Où?" demande l'une des sorcières.**_

_**Harry fronça les sourcils, distrait.**_

_**"- Je m'excuse, mais pourriez vous vous présenter. Je n'aimes pas parler aux gens dont je ne connais rien."**_

_**Dumbledore les présenta.**_

**_"- Pour répondre à votre question Mme McGonagall: j'étais dans la maison de mon professeur, qui est vraiment incartable, pas comme votre école, et son nom était Merlin."_**

_**En suivit un silence stupéfait.**_

_**"- je sais que vous pensiez tous qu'il était mort des années plus tôt, des millénaires plus tôt même."**_

_**Un mouvement de son poignet arrêta des questions qui allaient en suivre.**_

_**"- Je savais que je devais vous détromper sur sa mort, mais je n'avais aucune idée que je devais en faire autant sur ma propre mort."**_

_**"- Merlin est vraiment vivant?" demande Sprout encore ébahie.**_

_**Harry tressaillit et ils surent qu'ils avaient fait une gaffe.**_

_**"- non, il est mort il y a trois jours."**_

_**"- C'est pourquoi vous êtes venu ici?" demande Dumbledore.**_

_**"- Oui, c'est une des raisons. L'autre raison est que Tom Riddle, ou Voldemort, comme il a choisi s'appeler, se prépare à attaquer. Je pense que vous aviez besoin de mon aide."**_

_**"- Quand?" demanda Flitwick.**_

_**"- dans un peu plus d'un an je pense. Nous avons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer."**_

**_"- Comment peut-on savoir que ce n'est pas un piège de Voldemort," demanda Snape, irrité de voir avec quelle facilité les autres acceptaient l'histoire saugrenue de l'étranger._**

**_"- je ne travaille pas pour la Magie Noire, Severus Snape," fit Harry d'un ton brusque. _**

_**Ses yeux brillèrent d'irritation avant de revenir à leur couleur normale. "Je m'excuse d'avoir été brusque," fit Harry avant que Snape ne puisse répondre. "Vous ne réalisez pas à quel point une telle chose m'irrite."**_

_**"- Vraiment? Ou est ce parce que je me suis approché un peu trop près de la vérité?" fit Snape froidement.**_

_**Harry courba sa tête de côté.**_

_**"- Oh, je vous aimes bien," fit-il affectueusement.**_

**_Snape fut pris de cour._**

_**"- Q-quoi?"**_

_**"- Vous me rappelez mon professeur. Merlin était sarcastique, pompeux, vieux Pince sans rire; vous êtes tout comme lui." **_

_**"- ... pompeux, vieux Pince sans rire ..." chuchota Sprout horrifiée.**_

_**"- Vous oubliez sarcastique," dit Harry souriant.**_

_**"- Sans doute ..." commença McGonagall.**_

_**"- Oh, ne vous trompez pas: il était le meilleur professeur, ami et mentor qu'on puisse souhaiter. Il était juste capricieux."**_

_**"- ... capricieux ..." murmura Flitwick, plus horrifié encore que Sprout.**_

_**"- Vous ne pensez pas que l'on puisse vivre mille ans pour à la clé vous accueillir avec des petits gâteaux et du thé?"**_

_**il n'y avait aucune réponse à la question de Harry.**_

_**"- Certainement pas," fit-il pour ne pas laissez une question sans réponse.**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§à suivre§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Alternative

**Auteur(s):** Artemis Luna Diana (pour ce qui est **_en gras, italique et entre #_**), et moi pour le reste.

**Traductrice:**Satine01

**Disclamer:** Rien à part la traduction des paragraphes en gras et la suite ne m'appartient.

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** HP/SS

**Spoileur:** Il y a pas vraiment (a part l'histoire HP en elle même), en fait on pioche des événements de différents tomes...

**Remarques:** J'ai récupéré un début de fic possible sur le site de Artemis Luna Diana. Elle l'a mis dans le dossiers de fics possibles, mais qu'elle n'allait pas continuer...

_**#C'est une fic possible dans laquelle Harry n'a grandi ni dans le monde de moldus, ni celui de sorciers et tous le pensaient mort. Le premier paragraphe de l'épisode peut ne pas être le paragraphe d'ouverture de la fic, c'est juste le moment où j'ai commencé à écrire, cela fait une entrée en matière un peu abrupte. C'est un HP/SS. Artemis Luna Diana #**_

**ATTENTION! CECI EST UN SLASH, SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

Chapitre 2

__

_**quelques jour plus tard**_

_**"- Satisfaits?" demande Harry. "Sinon, je suis sûr de connaître quelques autres moyens que vous ne connaissiez pas."**_

_**Il n'était pas difficile de voir l'irritation de Harry avec tous les tests et potions de vérité qu'on lui ait fait subir.**_

_**"- Je suis assez satisfait," répondit Dumbledore avant que Snape ne puisse demander de quels tests Harry parlait.**_

_**"- Bien."**_

_**"- Et bien, maintenant il faudrait trouver ce qu'on va faire de toi," fit Dumbledore regardant Harry. "Je ne pense pas que tu puisse enseigner, si?"**_

_**"- Enseigner quoi?" demande Harry curieux.**_

_**"- Et bien, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal est un poste libre depuis que le professeur Lockhart avait entendu la rumeur sur Voldemort s'apprêtant à attaquer," fit Dumbledore sa main sur sa barbe.**_

**_Snape ne put empêché un sourire en coin apparaître à la mention de son collègue le plus détesté. Snape leva son sourcil gauche, amusé puis fronça ces deux sourcils, réalisant qu'il venait juste de reprendre une des habitudes de Harry Potter. Quand il était amusé, à la place de sourire ou de rire, le jeune homme levait son sourcil gauche ... et ses yeux brillaient. Snape retint à peine un soupir, dégoutté. Il était, sans aucun doute possible, attiré par un homme qui avait 20 ans de moins que lui. Maintenant _il_ était irrité._**

_**"- Oui, je pourrais enseigner," fit Harry.**_

_**"- Nous devons te choisir un nom. Tu ne peux pas enseigner en tant que Harry Potter," continua Dumbledore. "Au moins, tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir 17 ans."**_

_**"- Car je ne les ai plus," l'interrompit Harry.**_

_**"- Oh?" demande Dumbledore et Snape lui jeta un regard surpris.**_

_**"- Merlin m'a envoyé hors du temps pour 7 ans pour que apprendre. En fait j'ai 24 ans."**_

_**"- Oh."**_

_**Le silence dura encore une peu.**_

_**"- Un nom," fit Dumbledore revenant au sujet.**_

_**"- Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Parry Hotter," fit Harry les yeux brillant. **_

_**Dumbledore rit et même Snape arriva à avoir un petit sourire.**_

_**"- Thomas Pendragon," fit Harry une fois le rire passé.**_

_**"- Oui," acquiesça Dumbledore. "Bon choix. Et a propos de la cicatrice?"**_

_**"- Je peux la cacher," répliqua Harry.**_

_**"- Vraiment."**_

_**"- Oui."**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

**_Le 2e septembre arriva. Le premier jour de classes. Harry avait demandé ne pas être introduit au Banquet de Bienvenu. Ses élèves allaient le rencontrer en classe. et c'est là où il se trouvait. Il jeta un regard rapide à son emploi de temps. Il attendait les 7e années de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui allaient arriver à tout moment._**

_**Très bientôt d'ailleurs. il pouvait entendre les pas de nombreux élèves approchant sa classe. il se mit dans l'ombre contre l'un des murs de la salle. Même habillé de ses robes blanches, il serait surpris de voir des élèves le remarquer.**_

_**Il attendit patiemment que les élèves rentrent et choisissent une place. Certains parlaient, d'autres essayaient de se réveiller: c'était leur tout premier cour de la journée. Il les observait, se demandant s'ils faisaient attention à leur environnement. Il sentit des yeux sur lui et se tourna pour voir un garçon blond le fixer. Harry lui fit un signe d'acquiescement, mais ne dit rien. Le garçon eut un sourire en coin, mais ne dit à personne que le professeur était déjà là. Harry continuait à attendre. Bientôt il sentit une autre paire des yeux sur lui. Il vit une fille aux cheveux bruns en broussaille le regarder avec curiosité.**_

_**"- Où est le Prof?" demanda un garçon roux à la ronde.**_

_**Après tout, le cour avait commencé depuis dix minutes.**_

_**"- Peut-être, si vous faisiez plus attention à votre entourage, vous sauriez que je suis ici depuis le début," répondit Harry.**_

_**Sa voix était tranchante et amena un silence immédiat. Harry se redressa et se déplaça dans la lumière. Il bougea de nouveau et se mit devant la table du blond. **_

_**"- Votre nom et maison?"**_

_**"- Draco Malfoy, Serpentard."**_

_**"- Dix points pour Serpentard. Vous m'avez vu dès que vous êtes rentré dans la pièce. Bon travail."**_

_**Harry se tourna vers la fille.**_

_**"- Nom et maison?"**_

_**"- Hermione Granger, professeur. Gryffondor."**_

_**"- Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Je suis content que vous m'avez au moins remarqué, même si cela à pris autant de temps."**_

_**Harry jeta un regard noir à la classe.**_

_**"- Vous aurez à travailler dur pour remonter dans mon estime. Votre pouvoir d'observation est pathétique."**_

_**Il se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe et prit place derrière son bureau.**_

_**"- J'aurais pu tuer la moitié entre vous sans que vous vous en aperceviez."**_

_**Harry était satisfait de voir l'embarras sur leurs visages.**_

_**"- J'attends mieux de votre part dans le futur: seul deux dans cette classe ont réussi cette première évaluation."**_

_**Des cris d'horreur et de choc se firent entendre. Harry attendit qu'ils se calment.**_

**_"- Comme votre _professeur _précédent n'était pas au niveau du côté de l'intelligence, j'ai demandé et on m'en a donné, plus de temps pour vous enseigner. Vos week-end ne serons plus libres."_**

_**Il ignora les cris de protestation.**_

_**"- Vous recevrez vos nouveau emplois du temps au prochain repas." **_

_**Il se leva.**_

_**"- je m'appelle Thomas Pendragon. Vous pouvez m'appeler Professeur Pendragon. Si j'ai au moins un soupçon d'avoir été appelé par un autre nom, vous le regretterez. Je ne tolère pas l'irrespect."**_

_**il fit une pause pour leur permettre de digérer ce qu'il avait dit.**_

_**"- Commençons par vous," fit Harry montrant le rouquin au coin arrière gauche de la classe. "Levez vous et dites votre nom et maison."**_

"_**- Ron Weasley, Gryffondor."**_

_**Et ils firent ainsi le tour de la classe. une fois fini, Hermione Granger leva la main.**_

_**"- Oui, Mlle Granger?"**_

_**"- Professeur, on ne nous a pas préciser de livre pour ce cour dans la liste des affaires. Aurons nous à acheter un?"**_

_**"- Et le rat de bibliothèque a parlé."**_

_**"- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Ron Weasley. Vous venez juste de perdre les poins qu'elle a gagné en début du cour. Ne parlez pas sans autorisation dans ma classe; la prochaine fois ce sera 30 points."**_

_**Harry retourna son attention sur Hermione.**_

_**"- Je n'utilise pas de livres. Je fais mes cours entièrement; certaines fois je vais donner des références. Si vous voulez en avoir dès maintenant, venez me vois après le cour."**_

_**"- D'accord professeur," répondit-elle doucement.**_

_**"- L'introduction finie, on va commencer."**_

_**Harry attendit que les bruits de frottements de parchemin qu'on sort et des plumes se furent tu avant de parler.**_

_**"- Nous commencerons avec un peu d'histoire. un Moldus du nom de Tom Riddle..."**_

_**deux heures plus tard**_

_**"- Votre devoir pour le prochain cour sera un résumé sur la vie de Voldemort. Vous pouvez inclure tout autre détail que vous avez appris ailleurs qu'ici. Je m'attends de votre part un mètre et demi de parchemin ce qui nécessite des recherches de votre part."**_

_**Harry pouvait dire que ses élèves étaient plus qu'horrifiés à cause du sujet des deux heures précédentes.**_

_**"- Et tant qu'on est dans le sujet 'Voldemort'," toute la classe sursauta à ce nom, "je ne puis tolérer les idioties telles que 'Vous savez qui'. Il a un nom, deux en fait, et je voudrais que vous en choisissiez un pour l'utiliser. Vous pouvez partir."**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**"- Il est pire que Snape!"**_

_**"- Maintenant il y a un autre prof dont j'ai peur."**_

_**"- Neville, tu as peur de tous les profs," répliqua Dean.**_

_**"- Et toi, tu devais encore dire quelque chose à propos d'Hermione," cria presque Seamus sur Ron.**_

_**"- je pense qu'il n'aimes juste pas les Gryffondors. Il est probablement un ancien Serpentard," siffla Ron.**_

_**"- Il nous a donné cinq points ce matin, et on avait aucun problème jusqu'à ce que tu ne l'ouvres," répondit froidement Seamus.**_

_**"- Dis pas que tu l'aimes bien!" fit Ron en criant presque.**_

_**"- Au moins on peut avoir de vrais leçons maintenant!" vint la réplique.**_

_**"- A t'entendre on croira Hermione!"**_

_**"- Tu dois laissez tomber, Ron. Quoique ce soit passé entre Hermione et toi en première année, personne s'en occupe. Mais tes conneries vont nous faire perdre la Coupe des Maison ... de nouveau!" fit Dean.**_

_**"- Regardez, le voilà!" siffla Neville.**_

_**Les garçons levèrent les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Pendragon s'asseyaient à côté du directeur. Le directeur en question le salua avec un grand sourire, auquel , à la grande surprise des garçons, il répondit de la même manière.**_

_**"- OK, ça fait peur," murmura Dean.**_

_**"- Est ce que Dumbledore croit qu'il enseigne dans ses classes avec ce sourire?" demande Seamus.**_

**_"- Pourquoi n'enseigne-t-il _pas_ avec ce sourire," gémit Neville._**

_**"- Car ce ne serait pas efficace."**_

_**Les garçons se tournèrent pour voir Hermione regarder le professeur. C'était elle qui avait parlé.**_

_**"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Seamus avant que Ron ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.**_

_**"- Et bien, s'il nous aurais salué avec ce sourire en nous disant combien il était content d'être là, et le reste ... pensez vous que nous l'aurions pris au sérieux? Non, nous l'aurions probablement mis dans le même panier que Lockhart."**_

_**"- Un point pour toi," fit Dean.**_

_**"- Donc, j'en conclu que tu l'aimes bien?" demanda Seamus.**_

_**"- Oui," acquiesça Hermione.**_

_**"- On ne s'en serai pas doutés," marmonna Ron.**_

_**Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de partir s'installer à côté des sixièmes années.**_

_**"- Merci beaucoup, Ron!" fit Dean avec regard mauvais au garçon.**_

_**"- Quoi?"**_

_**"- On a besoin de son aide pour les révisions, idiot!" répondit Seamus.**_

_**Les discussions dans la grande salle s'arrêtèrent avec l'apparition de parchemins en face de chaque étudiant. Ils comprirent bientôt que c'était leur nouveau emploi de temps.**_

_**"- Samedi matin à 8h!" fit Ron horrifié.**_

_**"- Quoi?" demande Dean confus. "Le mien est Dimanche midi."**_

_**"- le mien Samedi à 4h," ajouta Neville.**_

_**"- Jeudi à 2h, juste entre divination et potions," fit Seamus.**_

_**"- Ce sont des cours particuliers," réalisa Dean.**_

_**"- ... des cours particuliers..." chuchota Neville horrifié à son tour.**_

_**"- Pensez vous que tout élève est séparé?" demanda Seamus.**_

_**"- Hermione à la rescousse," fit Dean.**_

_**"- Avez vous vos leçons en plages horaires différentes?" demanda-t-elle arrivant vers eux.**_

_**Tous, sauf Ron, acquiescèrent.**_

**_"- J'ai demandé aux autres élèves: on est en fait par groupe de 4. Un de chaque maison. Aussi, plus on descend de niveau, plus il y a d'élèves. les 7e années sont par un groupe de 4, les 6e par deux groupes de 4 et etc."_**

_**"- Comment peut-on savoir avec qui on est dans le groupe?" demanda Neville regardant inquiet la table des Serpentards.**_

_**"- Je sais déjà avec qui je suis, j'ai demandé à chaque table. Je suis avec Malfoy, donc vous n'avez rien à craindre," fit Hermione avec un soupir.**_

_**"- Désolé pour toi Hermione," fit Neville doucement.**_

_**Hermione eut un haussement d'épaules.**_

_**"- Il ne peut pas être pire que Ron," dit-elle avant de partir.**_

_**Ron lui jeta un regard noir.**_

**'Comment ose-t-elle me comparer à Malfoy!'**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!**_

**_Les 7e de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient de nouveau forcés d'avoir le double cour de potions ensemble. Les gryffondors étaient satisfaits de n'avoir que deux cours en commun avec eux; ils essayaient d'éviter les cours avec les Serpentards et vise versa._**

_**Malheureusement les deux cours qu'ils partageaient étaient enseignés pas les deux professeurs qui favorisaient les Serpentards, ou du moins ils le pensaient. Ils avaient beaucoup à apprendre sur Thomas Pendragon. Et ils allaient en avoir une autre leçon.**_

_**Snape était occupé à éviter une autre explosion du chaudron de Neville Longdubat, l'idiot ayant de nouveau 'mal' lu les consignes. A cause de cela il n'avait pas vu l'entrée du professeur Pendragon.**_

_**Harry leva un sourcil, amusé. Il semblerait que les élèves ne se débrouillaient pas mieux en potions. Il attendit patiemment que Snape finisse de sauver la potion de Neville. Du coin de l'œil il vit deux élèves prendre de l'aconit pour l'ajouter à leur chaudron. Il avait lut quelle potion ils devaient faire au tableau , en fait il l'avait identifié lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la salle. Or, si ces deux gosses inconscients rajoutaient de l'aconit dans la potion, elle allait leur exploser dans la figure et les tuer. Il apparut à côté d'eux avant qu'ils puissent bouger un muscle et leur arracha la plante des mains.**_

_**Pendant ce temps, Snape avait fini avec Neville. Il avait levé les yeux à temps pour voir Harry traverser la pièce. Il reconnut la plante dans la main de Goyle et était prêt à exploser. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry fondit sur Crabbe et Goyle.**_

_**"- A quoi pensiez vous par la barbe de Merlin? Cet ingrédient ne fait pas partie de la liste de cette potion! Essayez vous de vous tuer, vous et la classe avec? car c'est ce que vous alliez faire! Faites nous une faveur: achetez un cerveau!" Harry jeta la plante sur leur table et se tourna d'eux, dégoûté.**_

_**Il regarda Snape.**_

_**"- Je voudrais vous parler quand vous aurez une minute libre," fit-il et se dirigea hors de la pièce.**_

_**Ils pouvaient tous l'entendre marmonner.**_

_**"- Stupides, rien que des enfants stupides. Depuis quand le cerveau est un article rare? Je hais des gens stupides."**_

_**Snape se réveilla de son stupeur quand la porte se referma avec violence. Il se tourna vers les Serpentards figés.**_

_**"- 50 points en moins Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle: pour votre stupidité."**_

_**La journée devait être marquée par une pierre blanche comme jour où Severus Snape a enlevé les premiers points à Serpentard. **_

_**Le reste de l'heure passa dans un silence de mort, les élèves étaient trop choqués pour pouvoir réagir.**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**"- Severus, j'ai entendu une chose des plus choquantes. Avez vous vraiment enlevé 50 points à votre propre maison?"**_

_**Snape jeta un regard noir à McGonagall. Elle paressait trop contente à son goût.**_

_**"- Oui, Minerva, mais j'ai peur d'attendre beaucoup d'années et enlever 100 points par jour pour vous rattraper; alors vous n'avez rien à craindre."**_

_**Elle se renfrogna et Snape eut un sourire en coin, satisfait du résultat.**_

_**"- Allons, allons, ne pouvez vous pas simplement laissez tomber?"**_

_**Snape et McGonagall échangèrent un regard avant de fixer Dumbledore. McGonagall se rapprocha de Snape et chuchota.**_

_**"- J'attire son attention et vous prenez sa baguette."**_

_**Snape eut une grimace, son essai de faire de l'humour n'était pas concluant.**_

_**Il leva les yeux au moment où Harry rentra dans la Grande Salle. Le niveau sonore baissa considérablement tandis que les élèves l'observèrent prendre place à côté de Snape. Harry leur jeta un regard bizarre ... et leur tira la langue. Une fois tous calmés, Snape remarqua que le sourcil gauche de Harry était haussé. Professeur Pendragon était facilement amusé.**_

_**Les élèves regardaient leur professeur, horrifiés. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment réagir. **_

_**"- Il est fou," dit quelqu'un assez près de la table des professeurs pour être entendu par eux et Snape observa Harry pour voir sa réaction ...lequel Harry était en train de jouer avec ses petits pois.**_

**_"- Qu'_est_ ce que vous faites?"_**

_**Harry leva une cuillère de petits pois.**_

_**"- Je les déteste," fit-il.**_

**_Sa voix était assez forte pour que les élèves assez près de la table les entendent. Parmi ces élèves il y avait les 7e années de chaque maison, qui regardaient leur professeurs avec peur. Avant que Snape ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry relâcha le contenu de sa cuillère qui atterri sur la table des gryffondors où étaient assis Hermione Granger et Neville Longdubat._**

_**"- Oh!" **_

_**Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri et leva les yeux pour voir le professeur de DCFM envoyer une autre cuillère de petits pois vers les Serpentards. Ladite cuillère atterri sur Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Hermione fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de rire.**_

_**Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui jeter son petit pain.**_

_**"- Oups!" cria-t-elle en se baissant. **_

_**Le petit pain toucha une Pouffsouffle à la tête. Et la bataille de nourriture commença.**_

_**Dix minutes plus tard Hermione était cachée sous la table des Gryffondors, sauve de toute nourriture volante. Elle observa la Grande Table et vit le professeur Pendragon envoyer de la purée sur le professeur Snape. Lequel répondit avec un bol de gélatine. **_

_**Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle vit Dumbledore envoyer des petits pains aux élèves. Même le professeur McGonagall participait à la bataille. Professeur Sprout sauta de côté avec un cri pour éviter le verre de jus de citrouille qui lui avait été envoyé par le professeur de métamorphose.**_

_**Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et vit Draco Malfoy assis sous la table de Serpentard mangeant un de ses petits pains. Il la regarda à son tour et, au lieu d'avoir un petit sourire en coin habituel, il sourit sincèrement. Hermione essaya d'étranger son rire et d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait croire ses yeux, surtout quand Draco rit ouvertement.**_

_**"- Hermione!" entendit-elle.**_

_**Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs pour voir les professeurs Snape et Pendragon assis sous la table. Le professeurs Pendragon lui fit un signe de main avec un grand sourire. Snape jeta un regard noir au plus jeune professeur et lui jeta un petit pain. Elle montra la table des Serpentard. Pendragon y regarda et fit un signe à Draco qui lui sourit. Hermione reporta son attention de nouveau sur la Grande Table, un peu surprise, car elle entendait un son inhabituel par dessus des rires et cris. Le professeurs Severus Snape riait. Elle regarda le professeur Pendragon. Il avait un visage satisfait et Hermione réalisa qu'il avait commencé la bataille de nourriture pour redonner le sourire au maussade professeur de potions.**_

**'Très intéressant,'_ pensa-t-elle._**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!**_

**_Après la bataille de nourriture, les élèves commencèrent à comprendre un peu leur professeur de Défense fou. Il était important d'être sur ses gardes et préparé à tout, mais sans oublier à s'amuser. le professeur Pendragon pouvait aller jusqu'à vous tuer de peur s'il voyait que vous n'étiez pas sur vos gardes, mais il n'avait rien contre jouer des blagues, comme l'a expérimenté un infortuné préfet de Serdaigle. Ses cheveux changeaient de couleur entre bleu, vert, rouge et rose pendant six heures et résistait à toute tentative de contre sort._**

**_§§§§§§§§§§§§§ à suivre §§§§§§§§§§§§ _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Harry était assis devant le bureau de Dumbledore avec une tasse de thé quand ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il fit mine ne pas entendre, alors qu'il suivait tout mouvement de nouveau venu. Normalement il l'aurait du remarquer bien avant qu'il n'arrive dans la pièce. Mais il soupçonnait Albus mettre dans son thé quelque chose qui relaxait, lui faisant baisser sa garde. Peu importait : quelque manipulateur qu'il soit, Albus était un homme de confiance.

Harry sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Snape prendre place sur une chaise à côté de lui.

Il semblerait que le vieux directeur savait pourquoi Harry était venu le voir. Harry savait que le Maître de Potions était une espèce d'informateur pour Dumbledore. Peut être avait-il un réseau d'informateurs ou d'amis bien utiles ou autre chose. Il ne pouvait dire quoi.

Dumbledore proposa une tasse de thé à Snape avant de prendre la parole.

"- Harry, si je ne me trompe vous vouliez me parler des barrières de l'école."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

"- Oui," fit-il. "Comme vous avez du le remarqué, je n'ai eu aucun mal de les traverser lors de mon arrivé. Donc je voulais vous demander, en tant que directeur me donner la permission de les vérifier et de les renforcer."

Dumbledore le regarda un moment avant de sourire.

"- Bien sur. Je vous laisse le chemin libre pour ça. Et si je ne me trompe, il vous sera utile d'avoir sous la main une des bibliothèques des fondateurs."

Il se tourna vers Snape.

"- Severus, ce sera gentil de votre part de montrer à Harry le chemin vers celle du 4eme étage. Et peut être vous lui serez aussi utile, puisque vous avez si je ne me trompe fait une recherche là-dessus il y a quelques années."

Harry retint un soupir. Il devait se tromper ou Albus était complètement barge ! Il était en train de tout faire pour que les deux hommes passent du temps ensemble !

Harry eut un sourire intérieur : cela ne lui déplaisait pas, mais alors vraiment pas.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Oh, que les dieux le protègent ! On était à la fin de la semaine et déjà il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Les élèves comprirent très vite que leur professeur de DCFM était quelqu'un de très sérieux dans ce qu'il faisait, sévère, mais contrairement à Snape, il était juste. Il apprirent à leurs dépends qu'énerver l'homme n'était pas facile, mais aussi que ce n'était pas une option. Car quand cela arrivait vraiment...

Et les cours particuliers allaient commencer. Certains enseignants, autres que ceux qui étaient là lors de son arrivé, trouvaient qu'il en faisait trop. Que gâcher sa vie personnelle ou en tout cas, qu'il donnait un peu trop de son temps aux gamins. Mais les autres savaient mieux. Alors que les élèves ne s'en souciaient pas. Ne le savaient même pas. Ou du moins pas tous.

En fait, deux seules personnes du corps élève se sont aperçu que quelque chose clochait avec leur professeur e DCFM...

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

C'était au détour d'un couloir qu'elle avait rencontré Malfoy. Ils avaient continué jusqu'à la salle de DCFM sans parler, côté à côté, l'un après l'autre. Juste quelques mètres de la destination, Draco les fit s'arrêter.

"- Heu... écoute Granger... puisqu'on va avoir des cours particuliers ensemble, je propose qu'on fasse une trêve," dit-il la regardant dans les yeux.

"- Il était temps," sourit Hermione. "Cette rivalité a trop duré."

Ils se serrèrent la main et au moment ou ils allaient repartir, ils virent le professeur Snape sortir de la salle de Défense. Le professeur Pendragon le suivait.

"- Merci de m'avoir apporté ses quelques précisions, Severus," dit-il avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha plus près d'Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"- Ce n'est pas normal ! Snape ne laisse personne à part Dumbledore et la famille l'appeler par son prénom ! Et j'en sais quelque chose : je suis son filleul !"

"- La prochaine fois que vous aurez besoin de ses quelques précisions, vous irez les chercher vous même," répondit un Snape, on ne peut plus énervé.

Mais Pendragon ne semblait pas prendre la menace au sérieux car il eut un sourire.

"- Allons, allons. Je suis sur que le professeur Dumbledore comptait sur votre bonne foi. Et puis, je suis sur que vous..."

Snape l'interrompit, mais ni Draco ni Hermione n'entendirent ce qu'il dit. Néanmoins Pendragon rit. Snape eut le regard qui semblait quelque peut amusé, et un "Touché" se lisait dans ses yeux.

"- Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je penserai que vous ne me supportez pas !"

"- Mais je ne vous supporte pas !" fit Snape avec un haussement de sourcils. "Bref, faites votre travail, que mes informations ne soient pas vaines."

Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard stupéfait : Est-ce que les deux hommes étaient en train de flirter !

De ce que Draco savait de son parrain et que Hermione devinait, ça en avait tout l'air.

"- Entendu, Severus," fit Pendragon. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'attends quatre élèves, dont deux sont déjà là."

Le professeur Pendragon leur jeta un coup d'œil. Apparemment il les avait vu depuis longtemps. Ce qui voulait dire que les deux hommes n'auraient sûrement pas flirté intentionnellement devant des élèves.

Sauf s'ils l'aient fait inconsciemment.

Draco et Hermione échangèrent des regards entendus avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux autres élèves étaient là.

Le premier cours particulier avait pour but d'évaluer les connaissances des quatre élèves en matière de défense. Un à un, chacun s'était avancé au milieu de la pièce. Ils devaient contrer les sorts lancés par leur professeur avec plus ou moins de force.

Il s'était avéré que les quatre élèves avaient un niveau assez élevé. Cela n'était pas étonnant pour Draco : sa famille en était la cause. Hermione, elle avait appris assez de livres par cœur pour pouvoir appliquer aisément le tout. Les deux autres, Hannah et Terry, avaient été entraînés tous les deux par leurs parents aurors (ils étaient des amis d'enfance).

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

A la fin de la première semaine de cours particuliers, Harry était horrifié.

Non seulement ses élèves étaient incapables de sens d'observation (conclusion du premier cours en classe entière), mais ils ne savaient pas se défendre correctement non plus.

Dimanche à 16 heures, après le dernier cours privé, Harry était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle des professeurs. Les yeux fermés, les mains sur les accoudoirs, la tête reposée sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, quelqu'un s'approcher.

"- Dure journée ?"

"- Non, mais la semaine, si."

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Minerva s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il aimait bien la femme, mais quelque fois il n'était pas d'humeur. Alors il la laissait parler.

Mais cette fois si, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Une présence. Il était sur pourtant qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils intérieurs et étendit son aura. Il sentit tout à coup la présence flagrante d'un animagus dans la pièce qui n'était ni Minerva, ni lui. Bizarre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la présence s'estompa et il oublia l'incident.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Un des soirs, les jours précédent Halloween, Harry perçut que l'atmosphère était, on ne peut plus lourde. Il échangea un regard avec Dumbledore et celui ci lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquera plus tard. Harry acquiesça avant de s'asseoir à côté de la place vide de Severus.

Severus...

L'homme avait une personnalité complexe. Il était sombre, contradictoire et stoïque. Et Harry se sentait attiré par l'homme... ce qu'il avait dit le jour de son arrivé était toujours vrai, mais à son fort intérieur, Harry sentait que ce n'était pas d'un mentor qu'il avait besoin maintenant.

Il y avait entre eux une espèce d'amitié bizarre. Des fois, ils se comportaient comme des amis, alors que d'autre fois, ils se disputaient, n'étant d'accord sur rien. Cela était dés le début comme ça

Harry finit de manger avant les autres et sortit sans se faire remarquer de la salle. Il savait que Dumbledore voulait le voir après dans son bureau, mais pour l'instant, il allait voir Snape. C'était la personne la plus informée et la plus honnête du château après Dumbledore.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

"- Entrez."

Harry avait suivit le couloir des cachots et avait frappé à la porte des appartements du Maître de Potions. Il rentra dedans et s'approcha de l'homme.

"- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous avez décidé interrompre mon repas ?"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" fit Harry de but en blanc.

"- De quoi parlez-vous ?" demanda Snape intrigué.

"- Il y a quelque chose qui se trame depuis quelques jours et j'ai l'impression qu'Albus ne me le dira qu'au dernier moment."

Severus fronça les sourcils.

"- A part la réunion d'Ordre..."

"- Oh ? Je savais qu'il y aurait une où Albus me présentera, mais pas quand."

"- Et bien, elle est ce soir."

Harry fronça les sourcils et Snape soupira.

"Manipulateur" marmonna Harry à l'encontre du directeur avant de sortir des cachots.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Quand Harry entra au bureau du directeur, il comprit qu'il était l'un des derniers arrivés. Dumbledore parlait avec McGonagall et Snape à côté de la cheminée. Quelques autres professeurs étaient ça et là à discuter ou tout simplement se regarder en silence. Quelques autres personnes, étrangers à l'école, étaient aussi présentes. Harry reconnut avec un froncement de sourcils la présence d'un loup-garou. Cela devait être Remus Lupin, un ami de son feu père. C'était sans doute cet homme qui semblait si fatigué qui se tenait pas loin de Dumbledore. Harry observa la femme qui se trouvait à côté de la porte. Une métamorphomage. Sans aucun doute.

Et puis Harry remarqua avec surprise deux élèves. Il ne le montra pas, mais il était inquiet du pourquoi Dumbledore faisait rentrer des élèves dans l'Ordre.

Hermione parlait avec Draco. La jeune femme semblait agitée, mais Harry pensait que c'était juste à cause de sa première réunion.

Severus nomma les autres à Harry, à voix basse.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

"- Ce soir nous avons plusieurs choses à régler," commença Dumbledore une fois tout le monde arrivé et installé.

Tous les membre les plus importants de l'ordre étaient là. Tous ceux disponibles en tout cas. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin et Alastor Maugrey parlaient d'un côté. Le clan Weasley était regroupé de l'autre. Un autre groupe entourait Dumbledore. Severus et Harry, les derniers arrivés, se mirent non loin de Dumbledore. Et tout le monde reporta son attention sur le chef de l'ordre.

"- Mais d'abord laissez moi vous présenter un nouveau membre: le professeur Thomas Pendragon. Il nous vient de la France, la Bretagne pour être plus précis et enseigne cette année la DCFM."

Certains acquiescèrent, les autres professeurs en fait, car ils connaissaient déjà le nouveau. D'autres froncèrent les sourcils, méfiants. Harry fit un demi-sourire, saluant les autres et vit tout de suite que certains lui ont déjà mis le même libellé qu'à Severus. Il leva les yeux au ciel sans que personne d'autre ne le voie car tout le monde avait de nouveau les yeux fixés sur le directeur.

"- D'un autre côté, nous avons un léger problème," continua Dumbledore. "Comme vous le savez déjà, un mangemort s'est échappé d'Azkaban, et reste introuvable aux recherches lancées."

Il eut de diverses réactions. Du d'égout, de la peur, de l'incrédulité, mais tout le monde, sauf Harry, semblait être au courant de ce dont le directeur parlait.

"- Nous devons tous y mettre du notre pour que Sirius Black ne fasse pas plus de dégâts qu'il a déjà fait avant son emprisonnement."

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Puis, à la fin, Dumbledore demanda à ce que seuls Hermione, Draco et lui restent.

"- Mlle Granger," commença Dumbledore. "Ce qui va se dire ici doit rester un secret."

Hermione acquiesça, mais Harry comprit que Dumbledore lui a déjà parlé de ça.

"- Je voulais vous demander une faveur," continua le directeur. "Etant donné que vous partageaient les appartements des Préfets avec M Malfoy, il faudra que vous me fassiez parvenir les informations que Draco amènera."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Harry faillit le faire aussi. Mais lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'impliquaient les paroles du directeur, il fut trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Au moins la première minute.

"- Vous envoyez les élèves espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" fit Harry la voix forte, la colère à peine contenue. "Avez vous perdu la raison, Dumbledore !?"

Les deux élèves regardaient, surpris, le professeur de DCFM se mettre en colère contre le directeur. Ils l'avaient déjà vu se mettre en colère en cour, mais jamais aussi fort. Jamais aussi sérieusement. Et ils n'auraient jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse parler ainsi à Dumbledore.

Pourtant le directeur ne semblait pas s'en faire. Il leva la main pour couper le jeune professeur.

"- Thomas, je ne pense pas..."

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas continuer.

"- Je n'ai pas reconstruit les protections de l'école pour que vous vous amusez à envoyer des élèves se faire tuer !"

"- Harry, assez !"

Dumbledore avait haussé la voix, mais cela ne fit rien à la colère du jeune homme.

"- Si jamais vous laissez M Malfoy compromettre la position de Severus Snape, non seulement vous serez responsable de sa mort, mais vous aurez perdu la confiance que je vous porte !"

Harry l'avait dit d'une voix étonnamment basse, mais distincte et remplie de colère et de pouvoir. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce sans laisser les autres le temps de réagir.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Une fois la réunion terminée, il était de suite descendu dans les cachots. Il était fatigué, mais il avait encore une potion à faire. Il s'installa dans son laboratoire, sortit les ingrédients et mit le chaudron sur le feu quand on frappa à la porte.

De sa voix habituelle, il autorisa la personne à rentrer. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry.

Un Harry bien agité. Trop agité. Severus fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, attendant que son visiteur parle.

"- Pourquoi l'avoir accepté ?"

Severus ne dit rien. Il savait de quoi voulait parler le jeune professeur. Severus n'avait quitté le bureau du directeur seulement car il savait de quoi celui-ci voulait parler aux trois jeunes. Mais il savait que Harry n'avait sans doute pas laissé Albus finir.

Il savait aussi que Harry appréciait beaucoup Draco. Comme élève, tout comme individus, le jeune Serpentard était intéressant. Et il avait aussi remarqué que les gens qui comptaient pour Harry, il les protégeait, sur le derrière de la scène, mais il les gardait loin du danger.

Harry soupira. Il devait se calmer.

"- Pourquoi vous inquiétez vous tellement pour M Malfoy ?"

Ce fut le tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils. Cette question était rhétorique. Il soupira en s'approchant du plan de travail de Snape. Il s'était calmé et se sentait tout à coup bête d'avoir perdu son sang froid. Merlin lui aurait fait tout un discours sur le pourquoi il ne fallait perdre son calme pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui !

Il observa avec attention les ingrédients autour du chaudron.

"- La potion Tue Loup ?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. 'Remus Lupin', pensa-t-il.

"- ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de potions," fit-il. "Puis-je vous observer la faire ?"

Snape eut un vague haussement d'épaules et retourna à son travail.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Snape commença à ranger le plan de travail. Il lui restait d'attendre quelques jours pour que la potion soit prête.

Il soupira presque. Merlin, ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis l'arrivée du jeune professeur. D'habitude, ils avaient quelque chose à dire. Et quelque chose d'intelligent. Mais là, rien.

Par contre Snape senti, pendant ce silence, les yeux verts l'observer. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Chaque geste.

"- Avez-vous fini ?"

La vois de Harry avait repris son ton sérieux et froid habituel. Mais Snape pouvait sentir une note, une tonalité inhabituelle dans cette vois.

"- Je dois la laisser reposer pour quelques jours."

Harry acquiesça, puis se leva du fauteuil où il avait prit place. Il s'étira, puis soupira.

"- Ce n'est pas pour Draco que je m'inquiétais plus, Severus."

Sa vois était tout aussi calme et sincère.

"- Avez-vous pensé ce qui peut arriver si Draco se fait prendre ?"

Harry soupira de nouveau.

"- Il n'est qu'un élève," fit-il. "Et il n'a pas l'habitude de l'espionnage. S'il parle, vous êtes mort."

Severus se tourna vers lui, ses yeux noirs encrés dans les yeux verts de Harry.

"- Je sais," soupira-t-il à son tour. "Mais plus on a d'espions, mieux c'est. En plus Draco est assez doué quand il faut jouer un rôle."

Harry secoua la tête, faisant voler ses chevaux autour de sa tête. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

"- Merlin !" dit-il doucement. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher à m'inquiéter pour vous !"

Son ton était le même, mais une touche désespérée s'y mêlait. Un désespoir d'un homme perdu.

Severus bougea, il s'approcha du jeune homme et se mit juste devant lui. Prit d'une envie soudaine, il leva sa main droite et la posa sur la main sur le visage de Harry. Il l'éloigna du visage de son propriétaire, puis la délaissa pour mettre sa main levée sur la joue de Harry. Cette envie soudaine de sauver l'homme perdu, de le ramener parmi eux... il posa ses lèvres sur ceux du plus jeune en un léger baiser.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°à suivre°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

_Merci pour les très nombreuses review que j'ai eu pour le chapitre précédent. J'ai repondu à certaines, d'autres pas, alors je m'excuse ceux que j'ai dû oublier._

_à plus, et rar please _


End file.
